Reborn
by pohodeui
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan reinkarnasi dari mendiang suaminya?. RnR ya. FF sudah dipublish lebih dulu di Wattpad @real chanbaek .
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, Fanfic baru Chanbaek datang. wkwkwk ini semacam reinkarnasi gitu lah pokoknya. baca aja ya, jangan lupa RnR dan jangan jadi Siders, jangan Copas cerita. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan sama Ff lain. Tapi serius, ini karya nv asli. ini terinspirasi sama foto editan Chanyeol yang di ivy club:(**

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Ucapan janji suci kedua pria di gereja kecil di kawasan Jeju ini sudah berakhir tadi siang. Ucapan janji suci yang terlihat sangat sederhana tanpa adanya pesta mewah mewahan seperti di kota, dan hanya di datangi oleh para keluarga kedua pihak, dan beberapa teman dekat mereka. Pernikahan sesama jenis ini direstui oleh keluarga kedua pihak pengantin, walau pun sempat terjadi pertengkaran antara sang anak dan sang ayah yang menolak anaknya menyimpang. Tapi, jika sudah ditakdirkan mereka untuk bersatu lalu kita bisa apa?

"yeobo, kau pasti kelelahan" ucap pria tinggi yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah pada 'suami' sah nya itu. Namja mungil yang memiliki wajah cantik nan manis itu menatap suaminya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"tidak terlalu lelah, aku hanya masih merasa senang karena... hari ini kita sudah menikah" Pria yang lebih tinggi itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat suaminya itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi suami dari lelaki cantik ini.

"Yeollie, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Apa kau merasa lelah?" namja tinggi yang bernama Choi Yeollie itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak. Aku bahkan masih bersemangat. Kajja! Baekkie ku yang cantik mau jalan-jalan kemana?" Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Tapi karena sang suami bermarga Choi, makan ia harus mengikuti marga sang suami tercintanya. Choi Baekhyun.

"eiiy~ pipimu memerah, Yeobo~" Yeollie mencolek dagu Baekhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum manja. Aigo, sangat lucu.

"Yeobo, Baekkie ingin pergi ke toko bunga. Boleh ya~? Baekkie mau menanam beberapa bunga di halaman rumah baru kita"

"wah~ itu pasti akan membuat halaman rumah kita tampak indah. Kajja! Kita beli tanaman yang banyak~ dan kita akan merawat tanaman itu bersama. Jangan sampai layu, ne?"

"Ne! Baekkie janji akan merawat tanaman itu dengan baik!" Yeollie tersenyum sambil mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat, dan mereka pun pergi ke toko bunga yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

.

.

"Yeollie! Beli yang ini juga ya~" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa satu buah pot bunga mawar putih. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia juga sangat menyukai tanaman, sama seperti Baekhyun.

Jadi tidak masalah bagi Yeollie jika ia harus mengeluarkan banyak uang karena Baekhyun pasti akan membeli tanaman yang banyak.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasir sambil membawa pot bunga mawar putih tersebut. Tanaman bunga mawar putih ini adalah tanaman ke 5 yang Baekhyun beli. Dua diantaranya adalah tanaman strawberry.

"Ada yang ingin dibeli lagi?" Tanya si penjaga kasir itu yang dari tadi menunggu Baekhyun untuk membayar semua tanaman yang ia beli itu.

"Cukup ini saja, Ahjumma" penjaga kasir itu pun mulai menghitung total semua harga tanaman yang Baekhyun beli. Dan setelah menghitung harga, ia pun memasukan tanaman itu ke dalam dus.

"yeobo, kau membeli 2 tanaman strawberry?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja ia harus membeli tanaman strawberry, agar suatu saat ia bisa memetik buah kesukaanya kapan saja tanpa harus membeli ke mini market yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Kenapa tidak membeli 4?"

"Tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Nanti saja kita beli lagi" Yeollie mengangguk. Saat ia melihat tanaman itu sudah selesai dimasukan kedalam dus oleh penjaga kasir, ia pun mengeluarkan beberapa selembar uang untuk membayar semua tanaman itu.

.

.

3 bulan Choi Yeollie dan Choi Baekhyun menjalani kehidupn bersama. 3 bulan itu mereka lewati dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Selama 3 bulan itu juga, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Namun jika perdebatan kecil pasti selalu ada di antara pasangan baru ini.

Seperti pagi ini, Baekhyun pasti akan membangunkan suaminya itu untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Mereka belum mencari pekerjaan, kata Yeollie ia ingin menghabiskan waktu 5 bulannya untuk bersama Baekhyun. Karena demi apa pun, ditinggal sebentarpun Yeollie pasti akan merindukan Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Maklum, pengantin baru-.-

"Yeollie, ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"hmm, Morning kiss?" ucap Yeollie dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur, namun ia belum membuka matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli karena ini kebiasaan Yeollie disetiap pagi harinya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yeollie, dan Yeollie tersenyum saat bibir Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibirnya. Yeollie tau kenapa Baekhyun menciumnya dengan singkat. Karena Baekhyun tidak mau membuang waktu sarapan paginya.

"Yeollie~ cepat bangun~ nanti makanannya keburu dingin" Baekhyun mempautkan bibirnya sambil memukul lengan Yeollie dengan pelan. Dan itu membuat Yeollie terkekeh kecil.

"baiklah yeobo. Tunggu aku di meja makan, ne? aku harus mencuci muka dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya ia berjalan keluar kamarnya itu.

"aigo, dia sangat menggemaskan"

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini cukup dengan 15 menit. Setelah sarapan pagi, Yeollie dan Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton acara televisi favorit mereka. Yaitu Return Of Superman. Jika menonton acara tv tersebut, Baekhyun selalu ingin memiliki anak. Ia ingin sekali mengadopsi anak, agar dirumahnya ini tidak terlalu sepi. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan kesepian jika ditinggal Yeollie ke minimarket.

"oh iya Yeobo, nanti sore aku akan kerumah Eomma. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran di sofa dan paha Yeollie sebagai bantalnya.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membeli perlengkapan rumah lagi. Mungkin aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu di halte. Bagaimana?"

"ohh, baiklah. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang pukul 7 malam" Yeollie mengangguk lalu mencium mata Baekhyun. Refleks Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum, ia sangat suka jika Yeollie sudah menciumnya.

"Yeollie~ ayo kita adopsi anak laki-laki" Baekhyun merubah posisi tidurannya menjadi duduk menghadap Yeollie. Dan ucapan Baekhyun membuat Yeollie menaikan satu alisnya.

"adopsi anak?"

"ne~. kau tau? Aku selalu merasa kesepian jika ditinggal olehmu ke minimarket" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Yeollie dengan manja. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali merawat seorang anak laki-laki dan bermain bola bersama.

"kau yakin ingin mengadopsi anak?"

"Tentu! Aku ingin sekali bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Ayolah~ kau juga mau kan yeobo~? Ne ne ne?"

 **Cup!**

Baekhyun mencium bibir Yeollie dengan sekejap mata. Yeollie tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang memelas dengan puppy eyesnya. Astaga, Yeollie ingin sekali menjahili Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tega.

"hmm, Baiklah. Kita akan mengadopsi anak"

"Yeeeaay! Gomawo yeobo~"

.

.

Pukul 3 sore pun tiba, Baekhyun dan Yeollie berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan menuju halte bus yang tempatnya lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Yeollie hanya mengantar Baekhyun saja ke halte, ia tidak bisa ikut ke rumah mertuanya. Karena ia harus membeli kebutuhan rumah barunya itu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai halte, Baekhyun menghadap Yeollie sambil tersenyum manis. Hmm pasti ada yang ia inginkan.

"kenapa sayang?" Tanya Yeollie saat Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya sambil menatap wajah tampan Yeollie.

"hmm, nanti jemput aku disini jam 7 malam ya~"

"siap! Istriku Choi Baekhyun! Kekeke" Baekhyun mencium bibir Yeollie sekilas saat bus yang akan ia tumpangi sudah sampai.

 **Cup!**

"annyeong Yeobo~ jangan lupa jemput aku jam 7 malam ne~"

"Ne~" Baekhyun masuk kedalam bus, dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Yeollie. Dan Yeollie tentu saja membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun.

Yeollie tersenyum saat bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun sudah pergi. Sekarang, saatnya Yeollie pergi ke supermarket menggunakan taxi. Ia tidak boleh telat menjemput Baekhyun nanti malam.

.

.

Pukul 06.30 malam, Baekhyun berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang. Sudah 2 jam ia diam dirumah orang tuanya itu, sekarang waktunya ia pulang dan makan malam bersama Yeollie.

"hati-hati dijalan, Baekhyunie" ucap sang ibu kemudian mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"ne, Eomma. Nanti Baekkie akan mengajak Yeollie juga jika Baekkie akan berkunjung lagi kesini"

"ne, Baekhyunie. Oh iya, Jangan lupa kalian harus cepat mencari pekerjaan" Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelahnya ia pun pergi dari rumah orang tuanya. Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Yeollie dan makan malam di restorant kesukaannya. Hmmm pasti menyenangkan.

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di halte tempat ia diantar oleh Yeollie tadi sore. Ia duduk dengan kaki yang di ayun-ayunkan karena bangku haltenya terlalu tinggi bagi Baekhyun. Karena Yeollie belum juga datang, ia pun menelfon Yeollie.

 **Turrrrrrt Tuuuuurtt Tuuuuurt**

Baekhyun masih bersabar menunggu Yeollie menjawab telefonnya. Namun saat ia menelfon untuk kedua kalinya, Yeollie tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya itu. Baekhyun masih sabar. Ia mencoba membayangkan nanti ia kan makan malam bersama Yeollie di restorant langganannya, memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"kenapa Yeollie belum datang? Hmm mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan" Baekhyun mengusap tangannya karena kedinginan. Bagi Baekhyun, jaket saja tidak cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari suhu dingin. Pelukan Yeollie lah yang mampu menghangatkannya.

Di sisi lain, Yeollie sedang terburu-buru berjalan dari rumahnya menuju halte tempat untuk menjemput Baekhyun disana. Ia tidak menjawab telefon Baekhyun karena ia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah.

"astaga, Baekkie pasti sudah menunggu lama" ucap Yeollie sambil sedikit berlari karena semakin malam, suhu udara akan semakin dingin. Dan Yeollie tau kalau Baekhyun tidak kuat terhadap suhu dingin. Jika tangannya sudah terasa membeku, Baekhyun pasti akan menangis.

"astaga, Y-yeollie dimana? Sshhhh, dingin sekali. Apa Yeollie lupa kalau ia harus menjemputku?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia percaya pada Yeollie. Suaminya itu tidak pernah ingkar janji.

"tidak mungkin. Aku akan menunggu Yeollie sampai ia datang"

Tak berapa lama, Yeollie datang dengan tergesa-gesa disebrang sana. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang masih duduk di halte, tapi ia juga khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun terus mengusap telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Karena ia sangat khawatir, Yeollie langsung saja berteriak.

"Baekhyunnie!" teriak Yeollie dari sebrang halte, merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh suara bass yang ia kenal, Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Yeollie untuk menyebrang jalan. Yeollie tersenyum lebar, ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menyebrang. Saat jalan sudah terasa sepi, Yeollie berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Di sebrang sana, Baekhyun sedang tersenyum lebar menunggu kedatangan Yeollie. Jika Yeollie sudah berada di dekatnya, ia akan langsung memeluk suaminya itu dan mencium bibirnya. Namun...

Ada sebuah mobil dari arah kanan yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Baekhyun melihat mobil itu yang melaju sedikit oleng, mungkin si pengemudi sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan yang bikin Baekhyun ingin menangis adalah... suaminya. Masih menyebrang jalan untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Senyuman suaminya itu masih terlihat di wajahnya. Tapi, suaminya itu tidak tahu kalau sebuah mobil dari arah kanan sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"hiks, Yeollie! Cepat lari! Hiks" teriakan Baekhyun membuat Yeollie bingung. Dan suara Baekhyun juga tidak begitu jelas karena suara kendaraan lebih terdengar dibandingkan suara Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Yeollie! Hiks hiks apa kau mendengarku!?"

 **Bruk!**

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Yeollie yang tertabrak oleh mobil yang melaju dengan cepat itu. Sedangkan mobil itu menabrak beberapa mobil lainnya, sepertinya pengemudi itu mabuk berat.

"Y-yeollie! Yeollie ireona! Hiks yeobo, kau bercanda!? Hiks bangun!" Baekhyun terus menangis dan mengusap pipi Yeollie. Darah yang mengalir dari kepala, hidung dan mulut Yeollie membuat Baekhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kenapa, kenapa Tuhan sangat cepat membawa Yeollie padaNya?

"yeobo, kau mendengarku? Hiks, ayo bangun. Hiks kita p-pulang yeobo.. hiks" bisik Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang belum membuka matanya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yeollie. Tidak. Yeollie masih hidup.

"Yeobo, hiks.. kita pulang dan kita makan malam bersama hiks. Kau lapar kan? Hiks.. hiks.. y-yeobo! Bangun! Hiks kenapa kau tidak bangun!? Kau mau meninggalkanku!? Hiks.."

Suara sirine ambulance dan sirine mobil polisi terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin memeluk Yeollie dengan erat, ia tidak mau Yeollie dibawa oleh beberapa tim medis ke rumah sakit dan mendapat kabar bahwa Yeollie-nya sudah tiada. Baekhyun tidak mau.

"maaf tuan, kami harus membawa korban ke rumah sakit" ucap seorang medis pada Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Yeollie. Masa bodo dengan bajunya yang sekarang sudah kotor karena darah Yeollie.

"tuan, kami harus cepat membawa korban ke rumah sakit"

"andwae! Yeollie baik-baik saja! Hiks, ia sedang menjahili Baekkie! Hiks, Yeollie pasti akan bangun!"

"maaf tuan, ini sudah tugas kami untuk membawa korban ke rumah sakit" Baekhyun ditarik paksa oleh 2 orang polisi agar ia dapat menjauh dari Yeollie yang sedang di bawa ke dalam mobil ambulance.

"Andwae! Hiks, Yeollie tidak boleh dibawa ke rumah sakit! Hiks, Yeollie masih hidup! Andwae!" Baekhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Saat melihat mobil ambulance yang membawa Yeollie sudah pergi menjauh.

"akan kami mengantarkan anda ke rumah sakit" Ucap polisi tersebut pada Baekhyun yang sudah lemas dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah dan berdoa pada Tuhan.

.

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun, ia duduk sambil menangis menunggu dokter yang menangani Yeollie keluar dari ruang UGD. 2 menit setelah itu, keluarga besar Baekhyun dan Yeollie datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Ibunya Yeollie dan ibunya Baekhyun menangis mendengar kabar ini dari Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hiks Eomma!"

"Baekhyunnie! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ibunya Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan sang anak.

"hiks Yeollie, Eomma!. Yeollie di dalam! Hiks, Yeollie... Yeollie berdarah"

"shht, uljimayo Baekhyun-ah. Kita berdoa agar Yeollie selamat" ucap ayahnya Yeollie pada menantunya itu.

Sungguh, dokter yang berada di dalam ruang UGD pun sudah terlambat menyelamatkan nyawa Choi Yeollie. Choi Yeollie, suami Baekhyun selama 3 bulan ini sudah membuat Baekhyun tertawa, tersenyum dan bahagia sudah tiada. Setelah dokter melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding, beliau melihat pasiennya ini.

"pukul Sembilan lebih lima menit, pasien bernama Choi Yeollie dinyatakan meninggal"

2 menit setelah menulis tanggal dan waktu Yeollie meninggal, Dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia membuka masker hijau yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Dokter itu dapat melihat keluarga korban yang menangis histeris dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Yeollie.

"Maaf, kami sudah melakukannya dengan sebisa kami. Tapi.. kami sudah terlambat menolong nyawanya. Choi Yeollie, meninggal hari ini pukul Sembilan lebih lima menit" mendengar ucapan sang dokter, Ibunya Yeollie pingsan dan beberapa perawat membantunya. Baekhyun? Dia hanya bisa menangis, ia terduduk lemas di lantai.

 _'Kenapa Yeollie meninggalkan Baekkie secepat ini?'_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di pemakan Yeollie, Baekhyun memakan jas hitam dan jangan lupa kaca mata hitam yang menutupi matanya yang sembab itu. Semalam ia tidak tidur, ia masih menangis memikirkan suaminya. Seperti mimpi, Baekhyun tidak percaya bisa secepat ini Yeollie meninggalkannya.

"Baek, ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun menggeleng. Dan ibunya tau, Baekhyun pasti masih sedih atas peristiwa ini. Maka dari itu, semua teman dekat dan keluarga besarnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Yeobo, Baekkie kesepian. Baekkie merindukan canda tawamu. Yeobo, terimakasih sudah menjadi orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Hiks, dan terimakasih semalam kau mau menjemputku. Hiks, hingga kau berbaring disini. Hiks, Saranghae Choi Yeollie. Hiks Saranghae"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan pemakaman Yeollie. Ia harus merelakan suaminya agar bisa tenang diatas sana. Sampai kapan pun, Baekhyun masih mencintai Yeollie.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, setelah itu ia menguci pintu rumahnya. ia melihat seisi rumah yang sudah berubah, sepertinya kemarin Yeollie mendekornya agar terlihat lebih rapih. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju foto pernikahannya 3 bulan yang lalu, ia tersenyum melihat wajah Yeollie yang tersenyum lebar di foto itu.

"aku pulang, Yeobo. Terus tersenyum seperti itu. Aku menyukainya" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia haus. Tenggorokannya kering karena terus menangis selama perjalanan pulang.

Seketika, ia teringat pada beberapa bulan yang lalu...

 **Flashback**

 _"Yeobo~ ambilkan aku minum. Aku haus~" teriak Yeollie dari halaman rumahnya. minggu ini mereka memang sedang menanam tanaman bersama, cuacanya yang sedang panas membuat Yeollie kehausan._

 _Baekhyun datang dengan segelas air dingin ditangannya. saat Baekhyun duduk di samping Yeollie, ia malah meminum air itu sendiri._

 _"yah~ untukku mana?"_

 _"hmm, kau mau?" tawar Baekhyun pada Yeollie, tentu saja Yeollie mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memberikan minuman itu pada Yeollie. Ia terkekeh melihat Yeollie yang sangat kehausan_

 _"hahh~ segar"_

 _"hihi, kemarilah Yeobo" Baekhyun menepuk pahanya agar Yeollie tiduran dan pahanya itu sebagai bantal bagi Yeollie. Yeollie menurut dan tidur di paha Baekhyun, wah sangat nyaman beristirahat seperti ini._

 _"Suamiku yang tampan ini pasti kelelahan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Yeollie_

 _"tentu saja, tapi rasa lelah itu tidak ada saat kau datang kemari. Hehehe"_

 _"aigo~ kau bisa saja"_

 **Flashback end**

Baekhyun kembali menangis mengingat kenangan manis itu. Astaga, ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Yeollie pasti akan bilang seperti ini 'Jangan menangis. Aku lebih suka Baekhyunnie yang tersenyum dan selalu tertawa~' . mengingat kalimat itu, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap air matanya. Ia harus kuat dan harus bisa menerima kepergian Yeollie selamanya.

"Yeobo, seminggu lagi aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Aku akan memulai hidup baru, aku akan bekerja dan akan membeli rumah baru. Tenang saja, barang yang kau sukai akan aku bawa. Semoga kau menyukainya"

Ya, Baekhyun harus pindah dari rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan ini. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal dirumah ini jika suatu saat ia akan terus menangis dan merindukan suaminya. Maka dari itu, ia harus pindah ke Seoul dan mencari kehidupan baru. Membuka kembali hatinya untuk seseorang. Walau nama Choi Yeollie akan selalu ada di hatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC for Chapter 1**

FF ini udah di PUBLISH di Wattpad pas tgl 08 september'an di akun real_chanbaek . makasih sudah baca


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat membaca, jangan lupa Review.**

* * *

Satu tahun kemudian

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat sebentar di atas kasur. Setelahnya ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan indahnya kota Seoul di pagi hari dan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Baekhyun tersenyum. Memulai hidup baru di kota Seoul sendirian. Mencari pekerjaan di kota sendiri. Tanpa suaminya yang amat sangat ia cintai.

"Saatnya mencari pekerjaan" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, pukul 07.00 pagi memang kebiasannya untuk bangun dan mencari pekerjaan di kota. Semoga untuk hari ini ia mendapat sebuah pekerjaan di perusahaan.

Baekhyun berjalan di trotoar sambil bertanya-tanya ke setiap perusahaan. Pertanyaannya pasti seperti... 'permisi, apakah ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk karyawan baru?'. Sudah 5 perusahaan Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, tapi 5 perusahaan itu tidak membuka lowongan pekerjaan. Astaga, Baekhyun harus mencari pekerjaan kemana lagi? Ternyata memang susah mencari pekerjaan di kota.

.

.

Disisi lain, perusahaan yang bernama Park Group sedang mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa karyawannya. Saat rapat itu selesai, seluruh karyawan kembali ke meja kantornya masing-masing. Kecuali 6 orang yang di panggil oleh Wakil Direktur.

Perusahaan besar ini mengalami penurunan 26%, dan tentu saja pemimpin perusahaan ini sedang mencari cara agar perusahaannya dapat kembali seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sajangnim mengatakan padaku bahwa kita harus membuka lowongan pekerjaan baru. Karena jika kita menambah 4 karyawan baru, 1 diantaranya akan ada yang dipilih untuk menjadi Sekretaris Sajangnim untuk menggantikan Bang Minah yang sedang cuti hamil" ucap Wakil Direktur pada 6 karyawannya itu.

"Woah, Sehun-ah. Apa Sajangnim sudah gila?" Bisik namja cantik pada rekan kerjanya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Heish! Jaga ucapanmu Xi Luhan. Kau mau di pecat? Biarkan saja Sajangnim seperti itu. Dia kan berhak melakukan apa pun untuk perusahannya" Namja cantik yang dipanggil Xi Luhan itu mendelik kesal ke arah lain.

"Sehun-ssi dan Luhan-ssi, kalian berdua yang akan memimpin pelatihan untuk karyawan baru" Luhan dan Sehun menganga sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Apa? Memimpin training?! Untuk karyawan baru!? Jinjja!?

"Jangan lupa, besok kalian berdua harus datang pukul 06.00 pagi. Jongdae-ssi, beritahukan kepada karyawan yang bekerja dilantai dua. Suruh mereka membuat brosur lowongan kerja sebagai karyawan. Dan hari ini juga brosur itu sudah disebarkan ke masyarakat" ucap Wakil Direktur yang bernama Do Kyungsoo pada sekretarisnya. Kim Jongdae.

"Bujangnim" panggil Sehun dan Luhi bersamaan saat Kyungsoo akan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Ne?"

"Hmm, k-kenapa harus kami yang memimpin training karyawan baru? B-bukannya, Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee?" Tanya Sehun yang sedikit takut jika ia mendapat bentakan dari atasannya itu.

"Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee sedang mendapat tugas oleh sajangnim ke Jerman. Jika kalian berdua tidak mau melakukannya, saya akan memindahkan pekerjaan kalian menjadi office boy" Luhan dan Sehun membelalakan matanya, menjadi Office Boy? Jangan! Luhan dan Sehun tidak mau!

"Andwae, Bujangnim. B-baiklah, kami akan menjadi pihak Training karyawan baru" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ia pun masuk ke ruangannya. Sehun dan Luhan bernapas lega, Jongdae yang melihat rekan kerjanya itu hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha"

"Diam!" Bentak Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam di sebuah kedai ice cream sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia sedang membrowsing lowongan pekerjaan lewat internet. Namun sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan perusahaan yang membuka lowongan pekerjaan baru. Jujur, Baekhyun ingin menyerah dan kembali ke rumahnya yang berada di Jeju.

"Aigo! Aku bisa gila! Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang jika aku belum menemukan pekerjaan. Padahal, aku bisa menjadi sekretaris disebuah perusahaan. Aku ini pintar tau!. Huh, sungguh menyebalkan!" Monolog Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memakan ice cream strawberrynya dengan malas karena ia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Hingga seorang pelayan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah brosur.

"Permisi, silahkan dibaca" ucap pelayan tersebut, kemudian ia kembali menyebarkan brosur tersebut ke pelanggan lainnya. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan brosur yang berada di samping ponselnya, ia masih badmood untuk memikirkan sebuah pekerjaan.

"Yeollie. Baekkie lelah mencari pekerjaan di kota" Baekhyun mengambil brosur berbentuk persegi panjang itu, kemudian ia melipatnya untuk dijadikan pesawat kertas. Sambil melipat-lipat kertas, Baekhyun memikirkan sebuah pekerjaan yang lebih mudah dicari selain bekerja di perusahaan.

"Pekerjaan.. aku menyerah..." gumamnya saat lipatan pesawat kertas itu hampir selesai. Namun saat ia melihat brosur itu dengan teliti, ia terkejut dan membuka kembali lipatan pesawat kertas itu.

"Omo!" Matanya berbinar saat membaca isi dari brosur yang dibacanya.

"YEAH! EOMMA! BAEKHYUN AKAN BEKERJA DI PERUSAHAAN PARK GROUP!" Teriak Baekhyun yang menggema di dalam kedai ice cream ini. Bahkan, semua pelanggan di kedai ini mulai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh. Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedai ice cream itu. Ia harus mendaftarkan dirinya dulu sebelum terlambat.

.

.

Sedangkan di kantin perusahaan Park Group, Sehun dan Luhan sedang memikirkan masalah pelatihan untuk karyawan baru. Biasanya yang memimpin pelatihan untuk karyawan baru adalah Tuan Cho dan Tuan Lee. Sehun hanya bekerja di bagian Staf Administrasi, dan Luhan bekerja di bagian Marketing. Keduanya tidak terlalu bisa untuk memberikan pelatihan pada karyawan baru.

"Sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan yang menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dengan malas di atas meja kantin. Luhan dan Sehun tidak terlihat bersemangat sekarang setelah mendengar dari atasannya bahwa mereka berdua yang akan memimpin pelatihan pada karyawan baru.

"Kita akan pulang larut malam.." awalnya Luhan hanya menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, kini menjadi dua tangan. Sehun melamun menatap kopi di depannya yang sepertinya sudah dingin, sedangkan Luhan membiarkan ponselnya yang terus berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Aish jinjja! Sehun-ah~ Bagaimana ini~" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sungguh mereka berdua bingung ingin memberikan pelatihan apa kepada karyawan baru besok pagi.

"Kita coba saja Lu"

"Apa!?"

.

.

Diruangan Kim Jongdae, pukul 3 sore. Diruangan ini sudah ada 10 calon karyawan baru yang akan melakukan tes. Termasuk Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar dirinya masuk menjadi calon karyawan di perusahaan Park Group yang sangat besar ini.

"Selamat sore, nama saya Kim Jongdae. Saya sekretaris dari wakil direktur di perusahaan ini. Sekarang, kalian hanya melakukan tes. Dan, Jika 4 dari 10 calon karyawan ada yang berhasil lolos, maka besok calon karyawan yang lolos itu harus datang pukul 06.30 pagi untuk melakukan pelatihan selama 3 hari. Arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseoyo" Jongdae tersenyum dan mulai membagikan selembar kertas untuk diisi oleh para calon karyawan.

 _'Yeollie, Eomma, Appa. Doakan Baekkie! Semoga Baekkie bisa lolos dalam tes ini! Fighting!'_ Batin Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat dalam tes nya hari ini.

Bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar di kota adalah keinginan Yeollie dan Baekhyun. Keduanya sudah sepakat akan mencari kerja di kota Seoul setelah mereka berdua menikah. Dan sekarang Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia menjadi calon karyawan di perusahaan terkenal yang bernama Park Group. Perusahaan yang sudah terkenal di benua Eropa, Asia, bahkan benua Amerika. Baekhyun sangat bangga sekali hari ini. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk mengabulkan keinginan Yeollie-nya pada masa lalu.

Karena hari sudah sore, jam pulang kerja pun tiba. Walaupun masih ada beberapa karyawan yang lembur. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan lesu menuju kantin (lagi). Mereka membeli kopi yang sama, kemudian mereka duduk di bangku kantin. Luhan menaruh laptopnya diatas meja, dan Sehun menaruh setumpuk kertas penting untuk besok di samping laptop Luhan. Padahal baru 2 hari kemarin mereka beristirahat karena mengurus meeting di Pohang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak kerja hari ini" lagi-lagi Luhan mengeluh pada Sehun, dan Sehun mengangguk setuju. Tapi jika mereka tidak masuk kerja hari ini, maka laporan penting yang mereka buat tidak akan diterima oleh Jongdae.

"Lu, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus bertemu dengan Jongin" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya setelah menyimpan tasnya. Kim Jongin, ia juga karyawan di perusahaan ini. Jongin bekerja di bagian Marketing. Sama seperti Luhan, dan katanya.. Jongin sedang berusaha mendekati sang Wakil Direktur perusahaan yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"Ne, Luhannie" Sehun pergi menuju lantai 3. Dimana Jongin masih sibuk dengan beberapa berkas penting.

.

.

Baekhyun dan 9 calon karyawan lainnya sedang menunggu hasil tes beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang menunggu Jongdae keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan menyebutkan 4 nama dari selembar kertas. 1 menit... 2 menit... dan...

 **Klek**

Baekhyun mulai berdiri di samping karyawan lainnya saat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan wakil direktur itu. Baekhyun takut. Ia takut tidak bisa menjadi karyawan di perusahaan ini, ia takut gagal dalam menjalani tes yang dilaksanakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah, saya sudah mendapatkan 4 orang diantara kalian yang diterima menjadi karyawan disini" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun takut. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar namanyalah yang akan disebut oleh Kyungsoo. Semoga.

"Saya akan membacakan 4 nama itu"

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

"Kim Min Seok"

"Waa~ gamsahamnida, Bujangnim" Kim Minseok. Pria berpipi chubby ini berhasil masuk menjadi karyawan di perusahaan Park Group. Tinggal melakukan pelatihan karyawan, maka ia resmi menjadi karyawan dan mendapatkan ID Card karyawan di perusahaan ini. Sama seperti yang lainnya juga.

"Huang Zi Tao?"

"Waaaa~! Aku menjadi karyawan di perusahaan ini! Yeeee!"

"Ya! Jangan berisik! Tutup mulut mu, dan pindah posisimu ke samping Minseok" ucap Jongdae. Pria bernama Huang Zi Tao, atau Zi Tao adalah pria asal China yang tinggal di Korea Selatan bersama neneknya. Pria yang mempunyai bibir seperti kucing itu terlihat tinggi dibandingkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Zhang.. Yixing? Aish, kalian berdua berasal dari China?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedikit kesulitan membaca nama Tao dan Yixing.

"Ah, ne Bujangnim. Saya dari Beijing. Kebetulan saya tinggal di Korea Selatan bersama dengan pamanku" ucap Pria berdimples itu dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia pun mulai membaca nama terakhir. Nama terakhir. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia berdoa agar nama terakhir itu adalah namanya. Sekarang, ia sangat takut sekali.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah..."

.

.

 **Bruk!**

"Jongin-ah!" Ucap Sehun sambil menggebrak meja kerja Jongin.

"Ya! Wae~! Kau mengangguku! Pergi sana!" Jongin memukul lengan Sehun dengan keras, tapi Sehun tetap berdiri di samping kursi Jongin. Jam segini Jongin sedang sibuk, eeehhh.. Sehun menganggunya.

"Jongin-ah~ pinjam kunci mobilmu ya~?"

"Shireo" jawab Jongin dengan cepat, tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada berkas yang ia baca. Tentu saja Sehun kesal karena Jongin pelit.

"Aish, kau lama. Dasar hitam. Aku pinjam ya~ besok pagi ku kembalikan" Sehun mengambil kunci mobil Jongin lalu pergi dengan cepat untuk menghindari pukulan dari Jongin.

"Ya! Albino! Ck, dasar tidak bermodal" Jongin kembali sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Dasar Oh Sehun, jika pria itu menganggunya lagi maka ia akan mengikat tali sepatu Sehun menjadi satu. Agar ia tidak bisa kabur, dan Jongin bisa menghajarnya habis-habisan.

.

Di kantin, Luhan sedang menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Masalahnya, Sehun meninggalkannya 5 menit lebih. Dan ia tidak suka menunggu.

"Mian, Luhannie. Si pelit itu tidak mau memberikan kunci mobilnya. Tapi, aku sudah mendapatknnya! Lihat~ kunci mobilnya berada di tanganku~" Sehun menunjukan kunci mobil Jongin pada Luhan.

"Ck, yasudah. Ayo pulang! Aku ingin beristirahat!"

"Ayay captain!"

.

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 _'Ya Tuhan, semoga itu adalah namaku. Aku mohon'_ Baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. Ayolah, Baekhyun ingin sekali bekerja di perusahaan ini demi Yeollie.

"Choi... Baek Hyun"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! AKHIRNYA NAMAKU DISEBUT JUGA!" Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan beberapa orang lainnya langsung menutup telinganya saat mendengar jeritan Baekhyun yang sangat nyaring itu. Baekhyun melompat kegirangan layaknya anak berusia 4 tahun. Baekhyun sangat senang, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk menjadi karyawan.

"Hentikan Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo yang perlahan melepas tangannya yang menutupi telinganya karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"Hehe Jeosonghamnida, Bujangnim. S-saya terlalu bersemangat. Hihi" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas. Mereka bertemu lagi dengan karyawan baru yang berteriak dengan nyaring setelah kejadian XI LUHAN, 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah, besok kalian jangan lupa memakai name tag dan datang jam setengah tujuh pagi. Selamat untuk kalian yang berhasil masuk menjadi karyawan di Park Group. Selamat datang" Kyungsoo berjabat tangan dengan 4 karyawan baru.

"Dan bagi kalian yang gagal, saya harap kalian masih berjuang untuk mencari pekerjaan di Perusahaan lain. Selamat sore, dan sampai bertemu besok" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun menggenggam figura yang terdapat foto Yeollie yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan foto itu. Fato itu diambil saat mereka sedang pergi ke kebun strawberry.

"Malam Yeobo. Aku ingin bercerita padamu tentang bahagianya aku dihari senin ini" ucap Baekhyun pada figura yang ia simpan dikedua tangan boneka tedy bear berwarna coklat besar pemberian dari Yeollie.

"Kau tau? Aku berhasil menjadi karyawan disebuah perusahaan! Woah~ akhirnya impian itu tercapai, Yeobo!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan dengan gembira, ia senang sekali hari ini. Walau pun ia hampir saja menyerah untuk mencari pekerjaam tadi siang, tapi Tuhan ternyata masih menyayanginya. Akhirnya tadi sore ia berhasil lulus tes diperusahaan Park Group.

"Yeobo~? Kau akan diam seperti itu? Eish~ kau tidak mau mengucapkan Selamat padaku?! Eoh!?" Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, tapi... tiba-tiba saja ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara pada sebuah foto mendiang suaminya. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat merindukan suaminya. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan kebahagiaannya pada Yeollie.

"Hiks... C-chukkae.. B-baekkie. Hiks.. kau hebat. Hiks.. Y-yeollie bangga padamu" ucapnya seolah-olah kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh Yeollie. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ia butuh Yeollie sekarang.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey Baekkie" ucap Yeollie pada Baekhyun yang sedang melamun diruang makan. Yeollie mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping Baekhyun, lalu menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan dekat. Yeollie tersenyum, bahkan Baekhyunnya tidak menyadari kehadirannya._

 _"Hey? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat Yeollie menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan lembut. Baekhyun menatap Yeollie yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya._

 _"Yeobo~" Baekhyun pindah tempat duduk menjadi di pangkuan Yeollie. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yeollie. Dan Yeollie melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun._

 _"Waeyo? Kenapa cemberut seperti itu? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng imut dengan bibirnya yang mempaut lucu. Sungguh menggemaskan._

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku bingung, apa akan sulit mencari pekerjaan di Kota?"_

 _"Hmm, mungkin saja. Tapi kita tidak akan kesulitan mencari pekerjaan. Karena kita akan berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan. Kau tau? Kita harus optimis, dan jangan pernah menyerah. Ne? Uri Baekhyunnie, fighting!" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Yeollie memberinya semangat._

 _"Yeollie, kau harus berjanji untuk mencari pekerjaan itu bersamaku ya? Nanti kita akan bekerja di satu perusahaan. Janji?" Yeollie mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Baekhyun untuk membuat janji._

 _"I'm promise"_

 **Flashback end**

.

.

"Hoaaam~" entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun menguap menunggu Baekhyun yang terlambat datang ke kantor. Luhan hanya bisa mondar-mandir dengan kesal karena keterlambatan satu orang. Kalian tau kan kalau Luhan paling tidak suka menunggu lebih dari 2 menit? Ini sudah pukul 07.30 dan Baekhyun belum datang.

"Lu? Kita bagi 2 kelompok saja. Aku akan memberikan pelatihan pada Minseok hyung dan Yixing hyung. Kau memberi pelatihan pada Tao dan si terlambat itu"

"Yasudah, sana pergi" Sehun mengajak Minseok dan Yixing kedalam lift. Sedangkan Luhan dan Tao masih menunggu Baekhyun.

"Hyung? Apa masih lama?"

"Molla!"

.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun sedang berlari dari halte bis depan rumah sakit menuju Park Group yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Dan Baekhyun harus berlari dari halte itu dari pada menunggu bis dan taxi yang lama datangnya. Ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena bangun kesiangan. Semalam ia memikirkan Yeollie, jadi ia tidur tengah malam. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia lupa untuk menyalakan alarm.

Luhan melirik arlojinya, sudah jam 8 pas. Dan Baekhyun belum datang, ia sudah bosan menunggu sekarang.

"Tao-ya, kita duluan saja" Luhan dan Tao pun memasuki lift, baru saja Luhan akan menekan tombol 5, namun ia tersentak saat Baekhyun berteriak...

"Tunggu Sunbae!" Teriak Baekhyun yang berlari menuju lift. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia melihat arlojinya. Dan ternyata sudah jam 08.15

"Hhahh, m-mianhh. Akuuh hahh terlambathh" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam lift. Kedua tangannya betumpu pada lututnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kau tau? Kau terlambat 1 jam lebih" ucap Luhan yang sudah menekan tombol 5. Mereka akan ke lantai 5, walau pun beda ruangan dengan Sehun, Minseok, dan Yixing.

"M-miannhh sunbaehh. Hahh haus sekali"

"Ini, aku membawa air mineral. Minumlah, kau terlihat kelelahan sekali. Keringatmu keluar sangat banyak, kau berlari?" Baekhyun mengambil botol minum dari tangan Tao, lalu ia meminumnya hingga airnya tersisa setengah.

"Hahh, ne. Aku berlari dari halte depan rumah sakit hingga kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas minumnya" Baekhyun memberikan kembali botol minum Tao.

"Waw, nyalimu hebat juga.."

.

.

Di ruangan Kyungsoo, ia sedang menerima telefon dari sang Direktur Utama yang sedang berada di Spanyol karena urusan bisnis. Kyungsoo menjawab telefon itu sambil membaca beberapa berkas yang dikirim Jongdae untuknya.

"Hmm"

 _'Ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Aku bicara panjang lebar tapi kau malah menjawab singkat seperti itu. Kau sangat menyebalkan!'_ Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, kebiasaan Direkturnya ini yang membuat ia kesal. Direktur utama sekaligus sepupunya itu selalu bersikap kekanakan jika sedang bersamanya (sifat asli). Tapi jika sepupunya itu sudah berada di perusahaan, berbanding balik dengan sifat aslinya. Terkesan dingin, galak, pemarah, serius, dan lainnya.

"Hey Park Chanyeol-"

 _'Tidak perlu menyebut nama lengkapku'_ sela Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Ya ya ya, terserah. Sekarang kau dimana? Kau menelfonku disaat aku sedang sibuk" Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati rak bukunya yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

 _'Wow, sekarang kau yang sibuk? Ckckck, mau mengalahkanku rupanya, eoh?'_

"Psh, kau tidak bisa dikalahkan Chanyeol-ah. Sudah ya, aku tutup"

 _'Jangan! Dengarkan ini dulu...'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.

 _'aku akan datang ke Park Group untuk melihat perkembangan disana. Sudah lama juga aku tidak kembali ke Korea'_ ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penyesalan. Terlalu mendramatis, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo geli.

"Hey, semua karyawan disini sudah nyaman tanpa mu Tuan monster. Lebih baik, kau tinggal disana saja. Park Group biar aku dan Jongdae yang urus. Atau... berikan perusahaan ini untukku" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofanya setelah berhasil menemukan buku yang ia cari. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kirinya, dan tangan kanan yang membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yang Kyungsoo ambil.

 _'Ya! Ya! Ya! Perusahaan itu milikku! Enak saja untukmu. Kau tau? Mendapatkan perusahaan Park Group sangat sulit! Aku harus menuruti kemauan appa setiap bulan untuk bertemu dengan para pemimpin perusahaan se-Asia!. Huhh, itu sangat melelahkan'_

"Kau curhat? Ck, aku bosan mendengar curhatanmu yang itu-itu saja. Sekarang to the point saja, aku akan serius mendengarnya"

 _'Eiy~ baiklah. Besok, aku akan pulang ke Korea dan akan bekerja kembali di Park Group. Pekerjaanku di Spanyol sudah selesai hari ini. Beritahukan kepada seluruh karyawan bahwa aku akan datang Besok. Aku mohon~'_ Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat mendengar Chanyeol kembali memohon padanya.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan mengatakan itu pada Jongdae. Sudah ya, aku sedang sibuk. Annyeong"

 **PIP**

"Dasar Park Chanyeol. Asalkan dia tau, seluruh karyawan sudah nyaman tanpanya. Hahaha, jika dia kembali bekerja disini, mungkin para karyawan akan ketakutan lagi. Haha"

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

Maaf kalau ada **typo** haha. **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selamat membaca. jangan lupa Review ya =))**

* * *

"Hei, namamu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk pada Tao yang duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengannya. Sekarang jam makan siang, Baekhyun dan Tao pergi bersama ke kantin. Pelatihan yang diberikan Luhan selama 2 jam cukup melelahkan.

"Marga mu? Choi?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu ia memakan kembali burgernya.

"Boleh aku lihat kartu tanda pengenalmu?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya, kemudian ia memberikan kartu pengenalnya pada Tao.

"Hyung, disini margamu 'Byun'. Tapi kenapa di name tag mu menjadi 'Choi'?. Ya! Kata nenekku tidak boleh mengubah marga sembarangan!"

"Tao-ya, aku sudah menikah. Kau lihat cincin ini?" Baekhyun memperlihatkan jari manis di tangan kanannya pada Tao. Pria bermata panda itu percaya jika Baekhyun sudah menikah karena melihat cincin di jari manis Baekhyun. Tapi yang ia bingungkan adalah...

"T-tapi hyung, bukannya istri saja yang mengubah marga mengikuti marga suami? Seharusnya margamu tetap Byun. Dan istrimu yang berubah marga" ucap Tao sambil mengembalikan kartu pengenal milik Baekhyun, lalu ia meminun lemon tea nya.

"Aku berbeda, Tao-ya. Aku menikah dengan seorang pria"

 **Pffft!**

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Tao menyeburnya. Kenapa Tao melakukan itu? Itu karena Tao terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Apa lagi saat itu Tao sedang minum, dan pastinya Tao akan refleks menyemburkan air minum itu.

"M-mian hyung. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" Tao mengambil tisu dan membersihkan wajah serta kemeja Baekhyun dengan tisu itu. Tao terus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun, dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"Gwaenchana" Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Tao karena pria bermata panda itu menyeburnya. Ia sendiri juga akan sama terkejutnya jika mengetahui seorang pria gay. Padahal di Korea hubungan Gay itu masih sangat tabu.

"Aku sangat minta maaf, Hyung. Aku... cukup terkejut karena kau... gay"

"Aku mengerti itu. Kajja! Kita kembali ke ruang pelatihan" Baekhyun menarik lengan Tao sambil tersenyum, tentu saja Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Apa Baekhyun hyung tidak marah? Batin Tao heran.

.

.

"Mwo!? Kau bercanda!? Ya! Kim Jongin! Ini sangat tidak lucu!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ingin menakut-nakuti kami dan karyawan lain?!"

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Luhan hyung! Bisakah kalian percaya!? Aku serius! Besok, sajangnim kembali ke Korea. Dan beliau akan kembali bekerja disini. Bisnisnya di Spanyol sudah selesai!" Ucap Jongin frustasi karena Luhan dan Sehun tidak mempercayainya. Baekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, dan Yixing yang baru datang hanya bisa terdiam bingung menatap ketiga sunbae nya itu.

"Ahh~ aku tidak percaya. Sajangnim itu sangat sibuk! Dia pasti masih tetap di Spanyol!" Ucap Sehun sambil bertolak pinggang. Oh ayolah, para karyawan disini sudah tenang selama 2 bulan tanpa direktur utama yang galak itu.

"Ah sudahlah! Pokoknya besok kalian harus memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan jas hitam! Sajangnim akan tiba di Korea pukul 9 pagi" Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan luhan yang masih belum parcaya pada omongannya.

"Sunbae-nim, apa yang terjadi? Apa benar besok sajangnim akan datang?" Tanya Tao pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Tidak ada dan aku tidak tau. Ayo masuk, kita mulai pelatihan lagi" ucap Luhan yang duluan masuk kedalam ruang pelatihan karyawan baru.

.

.

"Jongdae-ssi"

"Ne, Bujangnim?"

"Aku mendapat telefon dari suaminya Bang Minah. Katanya Minah mengundurkan diri menjadi Sekretaris sajangnim. Jadi, aku terpaksa akan memilih Baekhyun untuk menggantikan Minah"

Jongdae membelalakan matanya. Apa bos nya itu tidak terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan? Sudah jelas bahwa Baekhyun adalah karyawan baru yang hari ini sedang melakukan pelatihan. Dan parahnya, besok Baekhyun akan menjadi sekretaris Sajangnim.

"Bujangnim, sepertinya ini terlalu cepat. Baekhyun masih melakukan pelatihan karyawan baru. Kenapa tidak memilih karyawan yang lain?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan berkas Baekhyun pada Jongdae, dan Jongdae mulai membacanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, pria kelahiran tahun 1992 ternyata pernah menjadi seorang asisten dosen dan asisten manager di sebuah cafe kecil di Jeju. Jadi? Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya jika ia pasti sanggup menjadi sekretaris Sajangim" Jongdae mengangguk, setelah membaca berkas itu ia jadi paham kenapa atasannya itu memilih Baekhyun untuk menjadi asisten Sajangnim.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Baekhyun untuk menemuiku sekarang?" Jongdae mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan Wakil Direkturnya itu. Baru saja Jongdae menutup pintu ruangan, ponsel Kyungsoo kembali berdering.

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan nama ID si penelfon. Ia menghela napas panjang, sangat malas menjawab telfon dari, Park Chanyeol.

"Wae?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan malas. Ada apa lagi siang ini Chanyeol menghubunginya, sangat kekanakan sekali. Dikit-dikit menelfon Kyungsoo dan berbicara yang tidak penting. Membuang waktu Kyungsoo saja.

 _'Kenapa Minah mengundurkan diri!? Aish jinjja! Kau tau? Aku sedang membutuhkannya seminggu kedepan untuk proyek baru di Jeju!'_

"Ya! Kau tidak tau kalau Minah sedang hamil!? Sudahlah, kau harus merelakan Minah. Lagi pula, aku sudah mencari pengganti sekretaris untukmu" Kyungsoo memijat pelepisnya, ia sedang pusing sekarang. Pusing karena rapat yang akan diadakan nanti sore, dan sekarang? Chanyeol menelfonnya sambil marah-marah. Dasar gila, batin Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

 _'Apa!? Secepat itukah!? Ya! Seharusnya kau meminta persetujuanku dulu!'_

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Chan, nanti akan ku telfon lagi" Kyungsoo mengakhiri telfonnya secara sepihak. Ia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya. Ia tidak takut sama sekali.

"Bujangnim, aku datang bersama Baekhyun" Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun yang berada di samping Jongdae. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada di tengah ruangannya.

"Kemari dan duduklah, Baekhyun-ssi. Jongdae-ssi? Kau bisa keluar dan mengurus kembali masalah rapat nanti sore"

"Ye, Bujangnim. Saya permisi" Jongdae membungkukan badannya sebentar, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang masih sangat gugup hanya diam di tempat. Ia tidak bergerak melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"A-ah.. n-ne, Bujangnim?" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup saat berhadapan dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau disitu? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk? Kemarilah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa panjang yang berada di samping single sofa yang sedang Kyungsoo duduki.

Saat Baekhyun sudah duduk di sofa panjang itu, ia menundukan kepalanya. Bos nya itu memanggilnya pasti karena keterlambatannya saat tadi pagi.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku akan langsung to the point. Aku memintamu ke ruanganku karena aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai sekretaris sajangnim" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo terkejut, apa yang dikatakan bos nya itu adalah kenyataan? Apa Baekhyun terlalu berharap ingin menjadi sekretaris direktur sehingga ia menghayal tinggi seperti ini?

"B-benarkah? A-apakah aku bermimpi?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sungguhan. Besok kau mulai menjadi sekretaris sajangnim untuk menggantikan Minah. Maaf, karena memberitahumu secara mendadak. Karena sajangnim sangat membutuhkan sekretaris untuk 2 minggu kedepan"

"T-tapi, ini... terlalu cepat. Bahkan, a-aku baru memulai pelatihan karyawan baru. Ke-kenapa, anda memilihku?"

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa menjadi sekretaris seperti pengalamanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau bisa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat menginginkan jabatannya menjadi sekretaris. Ini impiannya bersama Yeollie. Ia akan menjadi sekretaris dan Yeollie yang akan menjadi Wakil direkturnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Aku mau menjadi sekretaris Sajangnim. Dan aku akan bekerja keras untuknya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Kyungsoo merasa lega karena Baekhyun mau menjadi sekretaris Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Baekhyun dengan raut wajah ceria melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bis yang akan membawanya menuju pemberhentian halte pertama. Ia duduk di paling belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bis. Ia tersenyum dan mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Yeollie? Kau sangat ingin bekerja di perusahaan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang membantu Chanyeol menanam bunga tulip putih di halaman rumahnya._

 _"Ne, aku ingin sekali bekerja diperusahaan. Aku ingin menjadi seorang Wakil Direktur!" Ucap Yeollie dengan semangat, ia ingin sekali mewujudkan mimpinya itu menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti._

 _"Kalau begitu, Baekkie saja yang menjadi sekretarisnya Yeollie! Ne? Jadi, kita akan bersama setiap hari!" Yeollie mengangguk cepat lalu kembali menanam tulip putihnya._

 _"Oh iya, jika mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyatan. Aku ingin, kau yang mewujudkannya. Kau bisa kan? Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa"_

 _"Anniya~ kita akan melakukan itu bersama. Ne? Kau harus menjadi Wakil Direktur dan aku sekretarisnya"_

 _"Haha, ne~ aku sangat setuju" keduanya pun tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali menanam tanaman lainnya._

 **Flashback End**

 _'Yeollie, aku sudah membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku menjadi seorang sekretaris direktur utama. Aku senang dan juga sedih. Senang karena mimpi itu tercapai, dan sedih karena Direktur utama itu bukan kau.'_ Batin Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum menatap jalanan Seoul dan langit yang akan menunjukan waktu malam.

.

.

Pukul 04:30 sore di balkon Ibiza Luxury Apartment Cala Tarida Valencia, Spanyol. Park Chanyeol sedang menatap sebuah foto dari ponselnya. Foto itu adalah orang yang amat ia sayangi, bahkan ia pun mencintai orang itu. Ia tersenyum saat orang yang ia cintai itu menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'...'

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak kelelahan" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara yeoja itu yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Besok malam aku akan mengunjungimu, aku berjanji"

 _'Saranghae, jaga kesehatanmu'_

"Ne, nado saranghae... eomma" Chanyeol menutup sambungan telefonnya, ia selalu merasa senang karena orang yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai -ibunya- ternyata masih mengkhawatirkannya walaupun wanita itu sangat sibuk di negeri sakura. Tapi sepertinya minggu ini wanita itu sedang berada di Korea.

"Eomma, appa? Aku merindukan Kalian. kecuali noona, hehe." gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap lockscreen ponselnya.

.

.

Hari rabu telah tiba. Para karyawan di perusahaan Park Group sedang berkumpul di lobby perusahaan untuk menyambut Direktur Utama yang sudah sampai di Korea. Seluruh karyawan menggunakan pakaian formal jika akan bertemu dengan atasannya.

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Ucap Jongdae pada seluruh karyawan yang sedang berkumpul di tengah lobby ini. Seluruh karyawan diam saat Kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi Sajangnim akan tiba. Lagi pula ini sudah pukul 09.35 dan pastinya beliau sedang dalam perjalanan. Bisakah Byun Baekhyun maju ke depan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada seluruh karyawan yang sedang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Ucap Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak muncul. Dimana dia?

"Aish jinjja! Si pendek itu pasti kesiangan lagi!" Ucap Luhan dengan pelan. Ia sudah menebak, Baekhyun pasti akan terlambat masuk kantor. Seperti kemarin.

"L-lu? Aku.. Harus ke toilet sebentar" Sehun mencoba menahan diri agar bisa menahan buang air kecilnya. Ini salahnya, seharusnya ia tidak meminum kopi tadi pagi.

"Jangan lama!" Sehun mengangguk cepat dan ia pun langsung pergi ke toilet.

.

.

"Hiks... kenapa aku cengeng seperti ini? Hiks..." Baekhyun menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin di depannya. Kedua tangannya memegang sisi wastafel. Sudah sejam Baekhyun menangis dan diam di toilet hanya menangis karena Yeollie.

"Hiks... Yeollie. Baekkie sangat membutuhkan Yeollie. Hiks..."

 **Brak!**

Baekhyun tidak terkejut mendengar pintu toilet dibuka. Ia masih menunduk dan menangis di depan wastafel. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sering menangis saat Yeollie meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Eo! Baekhyun?!" Ucap Sehun yang baru selesai buang air kecilnya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari ada Baekhyun di toilet ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau disini? Kau di panggil oleh Bujangnim" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Saat ia melihat wajah Baekhyun, ia cukup terkejut. Baekhyun menangis.

"H-hyung? k-kau? tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan hati-hati. Apa Baekhyun diam di toilet beberapa jam yang lalu? Pantas saja ia tidak melihat Baekhyun di lobby.

"Tidak.. apa-apa." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir di pipinya. Ia menengok ke arah Sehun yang sedang berada di sampingnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. Seakan tidak terjadi apa pun.

.

.

"Jongdae? Kau sudah menemukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat panik karena Baekhyun tidak ada di lobby. Bahkan Jongdae dan karyawan lain yang sudah mencari Baekhyun pun tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun.

"Kami belum bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Apa dia terlambat?" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan memijat pelepisnya. Jika Baekhyun tidak datang, Chanyeol pasti akan marah. Karena hari ini Chanyeol sangat membutuhkan sekretaris.

"Bungjanim, Sajangnim sudah sampai" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan keluar dari lobby bersama Jongdae untuk menyambut sang Direktur Utama yang telah sampai di Park Group.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Kenapa kau lama sekali!? Kau lihat? Sajangnim sudah sampai!" Bentak Luhan dengan pelan saat Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Jinjja!? Beliau sudah datang!? Apa penampilanku sudah rapih?"

"Dasimu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan melihat kesebelah Sehun, itu Baekhyun!. Pria mungil itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya. Seolah-olah pria itu tidak mengetahui kesalahannya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Cepat maju kedepan! Kenapa kau diam disini?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Ia mengernyit heran, kenapa ia kena marah dari Luhan? Apa Luhan sehari ini sedang PMS?

"Kenapa aku maju kedepan, sunbae?"

"Kau tau? Tadi kau dipanggil oleh Bujangnim! Sudah sana kedepan!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu menabrak seseorang di depannya. Luhan dan Sehun terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun menabrak... sang Direktur Utama.

 **Dug!**

"M-maaf. Aku... tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya berkali-kali pada orang di depannya. Sedangkan pria yang bertubuh tinggi itu menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Syukurlah kau datang" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya karena takut dan malu menatap orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, ini Sajangnim. Dan mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi sekretaris beliau" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya itu.

 **Deg!**

Baekhyun sangat sangat terkejut saat menatap wajah direktur utamanya itu. Kakinya lemas, air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya, dan detak jantung nya kembali abnormal. Pria dihadapannya itu mirip sekali dengan...

"Y-yeollie?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'Yeollie'. Ia paling tidak suka orang lain yang tidak ia kenal memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yeollie'. Hanya Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya lah yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Hiks.. Y-yeollie? K-kau... masih hidup?" Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Namun saat jari lentik itu hampir menyentuh wajah tampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepisnya dengan keras.

Seluruh karyawan terkejut melihatnya, termasuk Baekhyun. Ia masih menangis, ia tidak percaya kalau pria di depannya itu menepis tangannya dengan keras. Ia merasakan sakit di tangan nya, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"Kau sudah gila!? Berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Yeollie! Kau tau? Itu sangat menjijikan."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Lobby perusahaan. Saat ia melewati Baekhyun, ia sengaja menabrak bahu Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terduduk di lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Tao berlari mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan seluruh karyawan pun membantu Baekhyun untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol yang sedang memasuki lift, melihat beberapa karyawannya yang terlihat panik melihat Baekhyun pingsan.

"Ck, sangat kekanakan. Hanya pingsan saja mereka harus membawanya ke dokter." ucap Chanyeol saat pintu lift itu tertutup. Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Chanyeol hanya bisa mendelik kesal.

 _'Awas kau, Park Chanyeol!_ ' Batin Kyungsoo yang masih menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Sepupunya itu sangat keterlaluan pada karyawannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Next? Atau gausah lanjut? Gausah ya? Ceritanya ga seru.

reviewnya jangan lupa ya. Maaf kalo banyak typo. hehehe

 **[Oh iya, bagi kalian yang udah baca, tolong kasih voting buat cast antagonis di ff ini.**

 **A). Lee Hyeri (Girl's Day)**

 **B). Lee Ji Eun (IU)**

 **Voting ya, menurut kamu yang cocok jadi pho/pemeran antagonis di ff ini. Buruan voting~ wkwkwk]**


End file.
